Querido diario
by Miss Lefroy
Summary: En Hogwarts está pasando cosas muy extrañas y Sirius Black es el único que no le está afectando. No sabe qué está sucediendo y al único que se lo puede confiar es a su diario. /Dedicado a mi querida amiga Vir, quien me inspiró a escribir esto. :)


**Querido diario:**

No sé qué me pasa últimamente, pero tengo la sensación de que algo extraño me está pasando. O al menos, a mi alrededor. Desde hace días, todo lo que ocurre, no tiene ningún sentido.

Esta mañana, sin ir más lejos, he ido algo más temprano de lo normal a la primera clase. ¿Que por qué fui tan pronto? Pues porque el pendejo de James se despertó vete tú a saber y ni puñetera idea de dónde carajos se metió toda la mañana. Bueno, a lo que iba. Me fui después del desayuno a la primera clase; me tocaba transformaciones. Al principio pensé que no había nadie, pero me equivocaba: allí se encontraba, justo al lado de su mesa y en el suelo, nuestra profesora de Transformaciones Minerva McGonagall, transformada en su forma de gato. Esto no sería nada del otro mundo si no fuese porque la he pillado lamiéndose la entrepierna muy enérgicamente. Aparte, tenía justo al lado suya lo que me pareció distinguir una lata de atún en escabeche y, junto a ésta, los restos de algo que anteriormente sería un ratón.

Inquietante, ¿verdad? Pues eso ha sido lo más normal que he visto en toda la semana.

Ayer, durante la comida, cuando me estaba dirigiendo al Gran Comedor, se chocó conmigo nada más y nada menos que Severus "_Quejicus_" Snape. Oh, sí. Me estaba ya empezando a descojonar y ya estaba imaginándomelo tumbado en el suelo por algún hechizo, hasta que de pronto, se le ocurrió la genial idea de retarme a un duelo que, por supuesto, acepté con una enorme sonrisa. Hasta ahí bien. Cuando ya me estaba posicionando para el ataque, veo que se acerca a su mochila y saca lo que me pareció visualizar un vestido de cola de color verde con lunares plateados. Vamos muy Slytherin el vestido. Tras sacarlo, se lo colocó con mucha facilidad y, no sé ni cómo ni por qué, pero me percaté que llevaba puestos unos zapatos de flamenca y en una de sus manos llevaba un abanico a juego con su flamante vestido de lunares. Ya te podrás imaginar cuál fue mi cara al ver tal imagen. No sabía si descojonarme más o arrancarme los ojos por ver tal imagen. Bueno, pues después de aquello, chasqueó los dedos y le ordenó a alguien que comenzara con lo que él llamó "La Rumbita". Cuando me quise dar cuenta, la persona que en esos momentos estaba tocando la guitarra al son de la música no era otro que Lucius Malfoy. Sí, ¿cómo te quedas? No podía salir de mi asombro. ¡Oh, pero es que eso no es todo! Si aquí viene lo mejor, amigo. Adivina quien le estaba haciendo las palmas y diciéndole todo el rato cosas. Bueno, te lo pondré fácil: el poca-cosa de Peter Pettigrew. ¡Sí, como lo lees! Y no paraba de decirle cosas del estilo como: «¡Olé! ¡Pero qué arte que tienes, _mi arma_!¡Si es que tienes el arte en la venas! ¡Olé, olé!». No podía salir del asombro, en serio. Ver a Snape como daba vueltas con el vestido aquel y taconeando al son de la música, es algo que tendré que borrar de mi memoria en cuanto descubra qué es lo que está pasando, porque, en serio, no entiendo nada. Y lo mejor de todo, es que después del bailecito que nos deleitó a todos, se acercó a Pettigrew y le dijo, guiñándole un ojo: «Te has portado muy bien, "_Dientecillos_", te has merecido un buen trozo de queso. Gruyer, que sé que es tu favorito» y se lo metió en la boca. Te puedo asegurar que mis jugos gástricos se estaban asomando por mi garganta al ver tal escena. Tuve que irme para no seguir viendo más, ya que como estuviera un sólo minuto más, me daba igual que me enchironaran en Azkabán, pero... ¡yo a ese le lanzo las tres maldiciones imperdonables a la vez, vamos! Tal vez algún día me arrepienta de lo que voy a decir, pero... sinceramente, estoy deseando de que regrese el Snape de siempre.

Después de ver tan singular espectáculo, me dirigí hacia el despacho de mi gran admirado director Albus Dumbledore, pensando que tal vez él supiera qué estaba ocurriendo. Bueno, admirado al menos hasta ese momento, porque la imagen que vi en su despacho, no me pudo quitar el mal sabor de boca que me había dado el show tan «_divino de la muerte_» de Snape. Me lo encontré subido a su escritorio gritando a pleno pulmón como una auténtica _nenaza_. Al principio me asusté y saqué de inmediato mi varita, puesto que pensé que podría tratarse de algún encantamiento peligroso o quizá hubiese sido poseído por algo desconocido y debía de estar completamente preparado. Pero no, nada más lejos de la realidad. Allí estaba, el señor director de Hogwarts, uno de los mejores magos que ha tenido la historia del castillo, admirado por unos y temido por otros, subido a su escritorio chillando como si de un cochinillo a punto de ser sacrificado se tratara, ¡Por culpa de una asquerosa, miserable e insignificante cucaracha! ¡UNA CUCARACHA! ¡UNA CUCA-RACHA! ¡¿PERO ES QUE EL MUNDO SE HA VUELTO LOCO O QUÉ?! Tuve que fulminar al bichejo con un hechizo para que pudiera bajar de ahí, porque de veras que no había manera. Evidentemente no estaba en condiciones de comentarme nada, porque pasase lo que pasase, normal todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no era. Aunque mi pregunta es, ¿soy el único normal en todo esto o qué pasa? Me pongo a repasar todo y es que nadie parece comportarse como normalmente lo hace.

Por ejemplo, James. Desde que conseguimos ser_ animagos_ está un poco extraño. Aunque tengo entendido que es algo de lo más normal al principio. Pero lo que no es normal, es que en vez de parecer un ciervo, parece más bien un caballo _desvocao. _Desde que consiguió salir con la estrecha de Lily Evans, es que no paran de... mira, mejor me ahorro ese detalle. Que esa es otra, es que ya no es tan estrecha, porque llevaba ya una temporada que se ha vuelto una completa promiscua. Vamos, que me da que James no es el único que se la ha beneficiado. El otro día, los pillé en pleno acto (le supliqué a Merlín que me arrancara los ojos al ver tal imagen, pero me ignoró por completo)en uno de los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts. James se levantó orgulloso y sin avergonzarse para nada de lo que estaba haciendo (tuve que pedirle que se vistiera mientras se dirigiera a mi, porque verle desnudo sólo conseguía que me desquiciara aún más su comportamiento). Cuando se marchó, Lily se quedó lo que pude calcular un minuto y ya la tenía ahí, como una perra en pleno celo, queriendo mi cuerpo. Vamos, pero en lo más literal de la palabra que se dice, porque es que la tenía enganchada a mi pierna y tuve que "sacudírmela" para poder quitármela de encima. Y no te puedes imaginar también lo que me costó tener que hacer eso, porque, ¿qué quieres que te diga, amigo? Lily Evans está lo que se dice BIEN BUENA. Y más, después de haberla visto en pleno... em... ¿sabes qué? Mejor cambiar de tema, que me estoy poniendo malo y... ¡Uf! ¿No tienes calor? Porque aquí en este momento me están subiendo unos calores que...

Bueno, hablando de perros en celo. Tengo la sospecha de que algo raro también le pasa a Remus. De verdad que cada día que pasa, menos entiendo nada de lo que ocurre. Desde la última luna llena, donde acabó en el Bosque Prohibido, va prácticamente todas las noches. Y me está dando por pensar que se está reuniendo con algún chucho pulgoso de su especie, porque, no sé qué hará, pero lleva días regresando con un montón de parásitos por todo el cuerpo. Ayer fue al tercera vez que le tuve que desparasitar y... ¡aaarrggghh! No es algo agradable de hacer, debido a las circunstancias que le tocan a uno. Y además dsjcbnasknjhsdasdñkljkdfjvs, ¡Oh, perdón! Me estaba arrascando detrás de la oreja y le di sin querer con la pata delantera. Creo que Remus me debió de pegar alguna pulga o algo, porque de veras que me está picando por todo el... ¡Oh, sí, qué... gustito! Espera, un poco más... ¡OOOH, SÍÍ! Esto es gloria divina, sí... ¿¡PERO QUÉ DIGO!? Ahora me va a tocar darme un buen baño, si no quiero que se me plague todo el pelaje de esas dichosas pulgas del infierno. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, REMUS, AMIGO MÍO, POR COMPARTIR CONMIGO HASTA TUS PLAGAS!

Lo último que me he podido encontrar ha sido esta tarde, cuando pasaba justo al lado del aula de Herbología. Mi gran olfato canino ha detectado un extraño aroma que no me resultaba para nada familiar, así que me acerqué para averiguar de qué se podría tratar. La verdad, es que no sé ni para qué, a estas alturas, me asombro ya de estas cosas. Al parecer, cuando entré, comencé a escuchar unas risas flojas bastante chillonas. Pude distinguir entre ellas la voz de la profesora Sprout, así que me acerqué para ver qué ocurría. Y claro que era ella. Y no estaba sola: le acompañaba mi profesor de Pociones, Horace Slughorn. Estaban ambos, tirados en el suelo, muertos de risa y ni se dieron cuenta de mi presencia en ningún momento. Me di cuenta de que estaban inhalando lo que pude percibir una hierba que la profesora llevaba en la mano y que no paraba de llamarla "_María_". Igual así es como se llama la persona que se la facilitó pero el caso era que ese olor estaba impregnando todo el lugar y, sin saber por qué, a mi me estaba empezando a entrar la risa tonta sólo de verlos ahí tirados, tronchándose de la risa con cualquier chorrada que se les pasaba por la cabeza. Ella decía: _«Jugo de mandrágora»_, risa que se daban. Él decía: _«Diente de dragón»_, descojone entre los dos. Empecé a pensar que la risa no era sólo por la imagen que tenía de mis dos profesores y que el aroma de aquella peculiar hierba me estaba afectando a mi también. Así que me salí y los dejé allí que siguieran con su particular fiesta.

A este paso, el _Obliviate_ que me pienso hacer va a ser íntegro, porque la de cosas que mejor no haber visto son ya innumerables.

De verdad que lo digo, si el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor levantara la cabeza, no sé qué es lo que haría. ¿Qué digo? ¡Si Salazar Slytherin levantara la cabeza! Lo más seguro es que estallara una guerra. Vamos, lo que se dice, ¡PUUUUUM! Y ¡hala, tós muertos!

Lo que sí que tengo bien claro es que me están entrando unas ganas tremendas de hacer una locura. Y a locura me refiero a invocar al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. Sí, sí, a ese-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¡Pues a ese mismo! Que eso me recuerda. Hay demasiadas leyendas urbanas corriendo por todo el castillo sobre él. El otro día hice una en la que supuestamente se me aparecería si en el cuarto de baño ponías tres velas negras y decías su nombre tres veces delante del espejo. ¡Si me vieras ahí, con las tres velas negras, delante del espejo y dando vueltas como un pato mareado, gritando su nombre en voz alta, es que te descojonas de mi por completo! Cuando acabé, lo único que me apareció fue un proyecto de lechuza (porque las cosas como son, eso no era una lechuza ni era ná), con una carta entre las patas en la que podía leer:

_«Estimado invocador del Señor Tenebroso mundialmente conocido como Voldemort (Voldy para los amigos):_

_Lamentamos comunicarles que nuestro Lord no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos. Inténtelo de nuevo más tarde o déjale un mensaje después de oír la señal._

_Atte: El secretario oficial del Nuestro Señor Oscuro._

_PD: Esta carta se auto-destruirá en 10 segundos._

_Momento publicitario: Obtenga dos maldiciones imperdonables y pague sólo por una. Oferta válida para mortífagos muy valientes.»_

Y acto seguido, estalló en mil pedacitos de papel.

¡Así está el mundo mágico, mi querido diario! Que ni el mismo Voldemort es capaz de presentarse cuando se le necesita. Así que, mi buen amigo, me voy a ver si puedo conseguir averiguar algo de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Aunque antes me daré un baño, porque me vuelven a picar las pulgas.

Te mantendré informado.

**Atte: Sirius Black**


End file.
